In the modem age of AIDS, hepatitis and other blood-borne diseases, needle-stick injuries pose a grave concern to the medical field. It is therefore not surprising that various safety devices have been proposed to make the use of medical needles in general, and infusion needles in particular, safer for the clinician to use. Some examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,255 to Raines, U.S. 2002/0169425 to Guzzo et al., U.S. 2002/0072716 to Barrus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,259 to Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,522 to Rosato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,813 to Livingston et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,058 to Raines. In addition, a hinged-wall system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,704 to Knotek. Nevertheless, because the consequence of needle-stick injuries can be particularly severe, there is an ongoing demand to optimize the safety of handling needles.
When a patient requires constant or prolonged administration of a fluid or a drug dissolved in a fluid medium, it is known to implant a vascular access device to provide a convenient method of administration. Such devices are also used to remove fluids from the patient. Typically, the vascular access device is implanted subcutaneously adjacent to an area to be treated, such as the chest or the abdomen.
Vascular access devices usually comprise an access port or septum positioned under the skin. To administer or remove fluids, an infusion needle called the Huber needle is often used. The Huber needle often has an approximately 90 degree bend which separates the needle into a first section with a sharpened or pointed end, and a second section with an end for connecting to medical tubing that is capable of being connected to a source of fluids. The end of the second section may or may not be specially adapted with connectors to make connection to a medical tube easier. When used, the pointed end is pressed down in a substantially perpendicular direction relative to the surface of the skin over the access port. Once inserted, the second section is substantially parallel to the skin surface, and can be secured, by for example, tape to the patient.
It is well-known that Huber needles are particularly difficult to insert and/or remove from the access ports. This presents a particularly dangerous hazard to clinicians, because a force sufficient to insert or remove the needle may also cause an accidental needle-stick injury to the clinician. Moreover, when such needles are used with a vascular access device, they also have a “rebound” or “bounce back” effect, wherein to counter a sufficient force to remove such needles, a corresponding opposing force is exerted which causes the needle to rebound or bounce back towards the origin of the force. This rebound effect increases the likelihood of an accidental needle-stick, when the clinician attempts to remove the needle from the access port.
Moreover, medical needles, such as hypodermic needles, phlebotomy needles, intravenous needles, etc., have also been implicated in substantial number of accidental needle-stick injuries. It would be useful to have a device which will confine the point of the needle within a relatively tight space until the needle is inserted into a patient, and will permit the needle to be inserted with minimal or no exposure outside of the tight space, or the patient. It is presumed that one of ordinary art would understand that, for the most part, the needles referred to herein are hollowed medical needles with an opening on each end to allow passage of fluid therethrough.